


Lone wolves.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	Lone wolves.

As he sat on the boat with Rosie Bill felt something he had not felt in many years.

His heart, racing. 

"Last night was fun."

She blinked at him, a grin going over her face.  
They'd danced together last night and he was now starting to change his mind about being a lone wolf.

There was family involved.  
It was all too difficult for anything at this moment in time. 

"Yeah, it was."

Once upon a time he'd been chasing after Donna.  
The beautiful blonde.  
They'd only wanted a one night stand to help her get over Sam.  
Clearly hadn't worked. 

 

Now he was actually having feeling for the first time in years.  
He wasn't sure what to do about it.

He remembered her from when they were younger.  
He'd overheard bits of what she had said.  
Part of him wished he'd paid more attention to her back then.  
Yet he knew if he had Sophie wouldn't have been born.

"Are you excited for the wedding?"

"Shut up Bill."

Rosie chuckled, leaning forward and kissing him.


End file.
